Harry Potter Trading Card Game
250px|right Harry Potter Trading Card Game est un jeu de cartes à jouer et à collectionner édité en 2001 par Wizards of the Coast. Base TradingCard-Base pochette1.jpg TradingCard-Base pochette2.jpg 116 cartes - août 2001 La série de base du jeu de cartes Harry Potter est disponible en cinq langues (anglais, français, allemand, italien et japonais). Évasion du dragon.jpg|4/116 Évasion du dragon Élixir de longue vie.jpg|5/116 Élixir de longue vie Goutte du Mort vivant.jpg|22/116 Goutte du Mort vivant Mélange malveillant.jpg|26/116 Mélange malveillant Troll des montagnes.jpg|28/116 Troll des montagnes Norbert 2.jpg|30/116 Norbert Baguette magique de plume de phénix.jpg|31/116 Baguette magique de plume de phénix Apothicaire.jpg|41/116 Apothicaire Bébé dragon.jpg|43/116 Bébé dragon Baume de lewisie brûlante.jpg|45/116 Baume de lewisie brûlante Potion d'haleine de chien.jpg|49/116 Potion d'haleine de chien Le piège de Drago.jpg|50/116 Le piège de Drago Baguette magique au coeur de dragon.jpg|51/116 Baguette magique au cœur de dragon Farfadet (Kelpy).jpg|55/116 Farfadet Protection.jpg|58/116 Protection Crapaud apprivoisé.jpg|61/116 Crapaud apprivoisé Le remontant de Pomfresh.jpg|62/116 Le remontant de Pomfresh Potion à priser.jpg|66/116 Potion à priser Accio.jpg|73/116 Accio Carte curative contre les furoncles.jpg|77/116 Carte curative contre les furoncles Bombabouse.png|81/116 Bombabouse Potion jaillissante.jpg|83/116 Potion jaillissante Touffu s'endort.jpg|84/116 Touffu s'endort Troll des forêts.jpg|85/116 Troll de la forêt Potion d'oubli.jpg|86/116 Potion d'oubli Infusion infecte.jpg|87/116 Infusion infecte Hagrid et l'étranger.jpg|89/116 Hagrid et l'étranger Incarcifors.jpg|93/116 Incarcifors Poison pernicieux.jpg|96/116 Poison pernicieux Wingardium Leviosa.jpg|111/116 Wingardium Leviosa Soins aux créatures magiques (cours).jpg|113/116 Soins aux créatures magiques Enchantements (cours).jpg|114/116 Enchantements Potions (cours).jpg|115/116 Potions Métamorphose (cours).jpg|116/116 Métamorphose *1/116 Dean Thomas *2/116 Drago Malefoy *3/116 Drago Malefoy *4/116 Évasion du dragon *5/116 Élixir de longue vie *6/116 Promenade en wagonnet Gringotts *7/116 Hannah Abbot *8/116 Harry Potter *9/116 Hermione Granger *10/116 Hermione Granger *11/116 Jeu d'échecs, version humains *12/116 Cape d'invisibilité *13/116 Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête *14/116 Vouer à l'oubli *15/116 Professeur Filius Flitwick *16/116 Professeur Severus Rogue *17/116 Ron Weasley *18/116 Rubeus Hagrid *19/116 Troll dans les toilettes *20/116 Licorne *21/116 Hibou facteur *22/116 Goutte du Mort vivant *23/116 Chasse à Harry *24/116 Histoire de la magie *25/116 Incendio *26/116 Mélange malveillant *27/116 Rencontre avec les centaures *28/116 Troll des montagnes *29/116 Miss Teigne *30/116 Norbert *31/116 Baguette magique de plume de phénix *32/116 Voie 9¾ *33/116 Ingrédients des potions *34/116 Corbeau en secrétaire *35/116 Potion de Ratatinage *36/116 Titillando *37/116 Examen de métamorphose *38/116 Test de métamorphose *39/116 4, Privet Drive *40/116 Alchimie *41/116 Apothicaire *42/116 Apparition *43/116 Bébé dragon *44/116 Flammes bleues *45/116 Baume de lewisie brûlante *46/116 Cage *47/116 Confusion *48/116 Le Chemin de Traverse *49/116 Potion d'haleine de chien *50/116 Le piège de Drago *51/116 Baguette magique au cœur de dragon *52/116 Fumos *53/116 Chien de garde *54/116 À l'insu de Rogue *55/116 Farfadet *56/116 Énigme logique *57/116 Œuf mystérieux *58/116 Protection *59/116 Ollivander *60/116 Peeves crée des ennuis *61/116 Crapaud apprivoisé *62/116 Le remontant de Pomfresh *63/116 Examen sur les potions *64/116 Vivarium *65/116 Chaudron en argent *66/116 Potion à priser *67/116 Stupéfaction *68/116 Prendre racine *69/116 Défiguration *70/116 Animaux domestiques peu communs *71/116 Vitre évanescente *72/116 Clés ailées *73/116 Accio *74/116 Avifors *75/116 Baubillious *76/116 Boa constricteur *77/116 Carte curative contre les furoncles *78/116 Baguette magique empruntée *79/116 Chaudron en passoire *80/116 Corbeau curieux *81/116 Bombabouse *82/116 Époxymisation *83/116 Potion jaillissante *84/116 Touffu s'endort *85/116 Troll de la forêt *86/116 Potion d'oubli *87/116 Infusion infecte *88/116 Tarentule géante *89/116 Hagrid et l'étranger *90/116 Devoirs *91/116 Aile d'hôpital *92/116 Illegibilus *93/116 Incarcifors *94/116 Notes perdues *95/116 Mésaventure magique *96/116 Poison pernicieux *97/116 Sains et saufs *98/116 Rat apprivoisé *99/116 Chaudron en étain *100/116 Erreur sur la potion *101/116 Rapeltout *102/116 Partie interdite *103/116 Cerf écossais *104/116 La question de Rogue *105/116 Plume d'oie pour gribouillis *106/116 Serre d'acier *107/116 Chien hargneux *108/116 Croqueur d'orteils *109/116 Vermeil *110/116 Gros méchant loup *111/116 Wingardium Leviosa *112/116 Pétards de sorcier *113/116 Soins aux créatures magiques *114/116 Enchantements *115/116 Potions *116/116 Métamorphose Un jeu de découverte comprend deux decks de quarante et une cartes : Deck de Drago *1 carte : Drago Malefoy *10 cartes : Soins aux créatures magiques *9 cartes : Enchantements *2 cartes : Accio *2 cartes : Boa constricteur *3 cartes : Corbeau curieux *2 cartes : Hagrid et l'étranger *4 cartes : Mésaventure magique *2 cartes : Stupéfaction *2 cartes : Chien hargneux *4 cartes : Vermeil Deck d'Hermione *1 carte : Hermione Granger *12 cartes : Soins aux créatures magiques *7 cartes : Métamorphose *2 cartes : Avifors *4 cartes : Corbeau curieux *2 cartes : Epoxymisation *3 cartes : Troll de la forêt *2 cartes : Hagrid et l'étranger *3 cartes : Incarcifors *2 cartes : Prendre racine *3 cartes : Gros méchant loup La Coupe de Quidditch (Quidditch cup) TradingCard-CoupeQuidditch pochette1.jpg 80 cartes reconnaissables avec une petite coupe 20px - novembre 2001 Comète 260.jpg|32/80 Comète 260 Toxinette.jpg|36/80 Toxinette Astiqueur 7.jpg|54/80 Astiqueur 7 Escargoule.jpg|72/80 Escargoule Soins aux créatures magiques (cours).jpg|76/80 Soins aux créatures magiques Enchantements (cours).jpg|77/80 Enchantements Potions (cours).jpg|78/80 Potions Métamorphose (cours).jpg|80/80 Métamorphose *1/80 Cognard *2/80 Capture du Vif d'or *3/80 Examen sur les enchantements *4/80 Touffu *5/80 Fred et George Weasley *6/80 Reflets du miroir *7/80 Chaudron en or *8/80 Vif d'or *9/80 Hagrid a besoin d'aide *10/80 Dîner de Halloween *11/80 Harry l'attrapeur *12/80 Lit d'hôpital *13/80 Madame Renée Bibine *14/80 Marcus Flint *15/80 Neville Londubat *16/80 Nimbus 2000 *17/80 Pas le temps de jouer *18/80 Olivier Dubois *19/80 Violente embardée *20/80 Calamité en cours de potions *21/80 Professeur Minerva McGonagall *22/80 Éteignoir *23/80 Match contre Serdaigle *24/80 Croûtard *25/80 Seamus Finnigan *26/80 Match contre Serpentard *27/80 Banquet de début d'année *28/80 Bannière de soutien *29/80 Le Choixpeau magique *30/80 Trevor *31/80 Chocogrenouilles *32/80 Comète 260 *33/80 Défense ! *34/80 Filet du Diable *35/80 Diffindo *36/80 Toxinette *37/80 Match contre Poufsouffle *38/80 Parmi les spectateurs *39/80 Au cœur de la Forêt interdite *40/80 Potion Trismus *41/80 Parchemin disparu *42/80 Tir au but *43/80 Exhortation *44/80 Petrificus Totalus *45/80 Jeu d'attaque *46/80 Course au Vif d'or *47/80 Favoritisme de Rogue *48/80 À la rescousse de Neville *49/80 Séance de stratégie *50/80 Potion affaiblissante *51/80 Poison sang-dragon *52/80 Forfanterie *53/80 Baume de pâquerettes *54/80 Astiqueur 7 *55/80 Cabrade *56/80 Plante cobra *57/80 Renard rusé *58/80 Bureau en cochon *59/80 Goutte du sommeil *60/80 Faute ! *61/80 Fuite ! *62/80 Souris en tabatières *63/80 Potion aveuglante *64/80 Ouïlle ! *65/80 Match d'entraînement *66/80 Redressement *67/80 Recherches *68/80 Corde magique *69/80 En quête du Vif d'or *70/80 Poum ! *71/80 Jet de flammes *72/80 Escargoule *73/80 Essaim ! *74/80 Temps mort *75/80 Évanescence *76/80 Soins aux créatures magiques *77/80 Enchantements *78/80 Potions *79/80 Quidditch *80/80 Métamorphose Le Chemin de Traverse (Diagon Alley) 80 cartes reconnaissables avec une petite enseigne 20px - mars 2002 Gants en cuir de dragon.jpg|6/80 Gants en cuir de dragon Noir des Hébrides.jpg|16/80 Dragon Noir des Hébrides Corne de licorne en argent.jpg|24/80 Corne de licorne en argent Disparition d'un arbitre.jpg|30/80 Disparition d'un arbitre Goutte désopilante.png|31/80 Goutte désopilante Collogaloche.jpg|37/80 Colloshoo Madame Guipure.jpg|42/80 Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers Quintapède.jpg|46/80 Quintapède Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques (Trading Card).jpg|58/80 Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques Potions magiques (Trading Card).jpg|61/80 Potions magiques Le Quidditch à travers les âges (Trading Card).jpg|67/80 Le Quidditch à travers les âges Troll des rivières.jpg|68/80 Troll des rivières Potion d'Enflure.jpg|72/80 Potion d'enflure Livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 1 (Trading Card).jpg|Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1) Soins aux créatures magiques (cours).jpg|76/80 Soins aux créatures magiques Enchantements (cours).jpg|77/80 Enchantements Potions (cours).jpg|78/80 Potions Métamorphose (cours).jpg|80/80 Métamorphose *1/80 Le batteur attrape le Vif d'or *2/80 Potion bombœil *3/80 Réveillon de Noël *4/80 Encre aux mille couleurs *5/80 Drago Malefoy, Serpentard *6/80 Gants en cuir de dragon *7/80 Au royaume du hibou *8/80 Fleury et Bott *9/80 Une bonne nuit de sommeil *10/80 Gringotts *11/80 Clé du coffre de chez Gringotts *12/80 Gripsec *13/80 Match contre Gryffondor *14/80 Hagrid, gardien des clés *15/80 Le parapluie rose de Hagrid *16/80 Dragon Noir des Hébrides *17/80 Hedwige *18/80 Hermione, meilleure élève *19/80 Lee Jordan *20/80 Des lettres de nulle part *21/80 Madame Irma Pince *22/80 Professeur Quirinus Quirrell *23/80 Chaudron auto-touilleur *24/80 Corne de licorne en argent *25/80 Table mouvante *26/80 Le célèbre Harry Potter *27/80 Le Chaudron Baveur *28/80 Match de trois mois *29/80 L'arcade *30/80 Disparition d'un arbitre *31/80 Goutte désopilante *32/80 Chouette effraie *33/80 Yeux de scarabée *34/80 Parti pris *35/80 La Bombe bleue *36/80 Marchand de chaudrons *37/80 Collogaloche *38/80 Yeux d'anguille *39/80 Têtard *40/80 Blessure *41/80 Lapifors *42/80 Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers *43/80 Robe en porc-épic *44/80 Farce *45/80 Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch *46/80 Quintapède *47/80 Piqué en vrille *48/80 Émeraude *49/80 Marchand de baguettes magiques *50/80 Sanglier sauvage *51/80 Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants *52/80 Cognard dans les tribunes *53/80 Perruque bleue *54/80 Baume d'asclépiade tubéreuse *55/80 Entraînement annulé *56/80 Potion d'apocyn *57/80 Biscuits pour chien *58/80 Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques *59/80 Glissendo *60/80 Gel *61/80 Potions magiques *62/80 Collision en plein vol *63/80 Poison de raisin de couleuvre *64/80 Acharnement sur Neville *65/80 Dudley le dodu cochon *66/80 L'esprit vif *67/80 Le Quidditch à travers les âges *68/80 Troll des rivières *69/80 Petit duc maculé *70/80 Manœuvre du paresseux *71/80 Spongification *72/80 Potion d'enflure *73/80 Chouette hulotte *74/80 Tasse en rat *75/80 Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1) *76/80 Soins aux créatures magiques *77/80 Enchantements *78/80 Potions *79/80 Quidditch *80/80 Métamorphose Aventures à Poudlard (Adventures at Hogwarts) 80 cartes reconnaissables avec un petit château 20px - juin 2002 Sang de dragon.jpg|5/80 Sang de dragon La montre de Dumbledore.jpg|6/80 La montre de Dumbledore Sort anti-triche.jpg|51/80 Sort anti-triche Chauve-souris noire.jpg|53/80 Chauve-souris noire Chimère.jpg|57/80 Chimère Baguette magique à la réglisse.jpg|63/80 Baguette magique à la réglisse Sort d'échange.jpg|73/80 Sort d'échange Soins aux créatures magiques (cours).jpg|76/80 Soins aux créatures magiques Enchantements (cours).jpg|77/80 Enchantements Potions (cours).jpg|78/80 Potions Métamorphose (cours).jpg|80/80 Métamorphose *1/80 Albus Dumbledore *2/80 Argus Rusard *3/80 Crabbe et Goyle *4/80 En retenue *5/80 Sang de dragon *6/80 La montre de Dumbledore *7/80 Banquet de fin d'année *8/80 Crockdur *9/80 À la recherche du quai *10/80 Gallion *11/80 La Grande Salle *12/80 La cabane de Hagrid *13/80 Harry le triomphateur *14/80 Dortoir d'hôpital *15/80 La masure sur le rocher *16/80 Madame Pomfresh *17/80 Rencontre avec Touffu *18/80 Duel à minuit *19/80 Le miroir du Riséd *20/80 Peeves *21/80 La Pierre philosophale *22/80 Le cachot aux potions *23/80 La coupe de Quidditch *24/80 Le terrain de Quidditch *25/80 À dos de centaure *26/80 Ron le brave *27/80 Sandwiches d'hermine *28/80 La grosse dame *29/80 Voldemort révélé *30/80 Dragon Vert gallois *31/80 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor *32/80 Alohomora *33/80 Potion d'Actée en épi *34/80 Coup de Cognard *35/80 Chariot de friandises *36/80 Chaudron pliable *37/80 Moto volante *38/80 Cours de vol *39/80 Le couloir interdit *40/80 Calmar géant *41/80 À la recherche de Trevor *42/80 Gargouille de marbre *43/80 Entraînement dans la boue *44/80 Pétards violets *45/80 Pour échapper à Rusard *46/80 Mornille *47/80 Baume de chiendent étoilé *48/80 Sous la trappe *49/80 Vacances d'hiver *50/80 Flûte en bois *51/80 Sort anti-triche *52/80 Boules de neige ensorcelées *53/80 Chauve-souris noire *54/80 Balai désarçonneur *55/80 Fondants du Chaudron *56/80 Accident en cours d'enchantements *57/80 Chimère *58/80 Morsure de chien *59/80 Dragées surprises *60/80 Potion de protection contre le feu *61/80 Potion fungiface *62/80 Noise *63/80 Baguette magique à la réglisse *64/80 Loopings *65/80 Potion Capillours *66/80 Goutte Baillon *67/80 Hiboux postiers *68/80 Album photo *69/80 Gargouille de grès *70/80 Balai d'école *71/80 Scribblifors *72/80 Somnifère *73/80 Sort d'échange *74/80 Morve de troll *75/80 Marche escamotable *76/80 Soins aux créatures magiques *77/80 Enchantements *78/80 Potions *79/80 Quidditch *80/80 Métamorphose La Chambre des Secrets (Chamber of secrets) 140 cartes reconnaissables avec une petite épée 20px - octobre 2002 (série non traduite en français) Entrancing Enchantments.jpg|16/140 Entrancing Enchantments Blocked Barrier.jpg|58/140 Blocked Barrier Bundimun Ooze.jpg|59/140 Bundimun Ooze Dragon-Dung Compost.jpg|65/140 Dragon-Dung Compost Magical Mess Remover.jpg|74/140 Magical Mess Remover Manticore.jpg|75/140 Manticore Second-Hand Robe Shop.jpg|81/140 Second-Hand Robe Shop Venomous Tentacula.jpg|88/140 Venomous Tentacula Family Ghoul.jpg|104/140 Family Ghoul Guide to Household Pests.jpg|110/140 Guide to Household Pests Hair-Raising Potion.jpg|111/140 Hair-Raising Potion Leaping Toadstools.jpg|119/140 Leaping Toadstools Pepperup Potion.png|121/140 Pepperup Potion Shooting Star.jpg|128/140 Shooting Star Soins aux créatures magiques (cours).jpg|136/140 Soins aux créatures magiques Enchantements (cours).jpg|137/140 Enchantements Potions (cours).jpg|138/140 Potions Métamorphose (cours).jpg|140/140 Métamorphose *1/140 Angelina Johnson *2/140 Arthur Weasley *3/140 Blagging *4/140 Body Blow *5/140 Broken Wand *6/140 The Burrow *7/140 Colin Creevey *8/140 Crazed Capybara *9/140 De-Gnoming the Garden *10/140 Dobby's Disappearance *11/140 Dobby's Help *12/140 Double-Beater Defence *13/140 Draco the Seeker *14/140 Dragon Poison *15/140 Dumbledore's Office *16/140 Entrancing Enchantments *17/140 Errol *18/140 Escaping the Dursleys *19/140 Fat Friar *20/140 Fawkes *21/140 Fighting the Basilisk *22/140 Flying Car *23/140 Flying Laps *24/140 Flying to Hogwarts *25/140 Ginny Weasley *26/140 Greenhouse Three *27/140 Gryffindor Common Room *28/140 Harry, Second Year *29/140 Hermione, Potion Maker *30/140 Impersonating Goyle *31/140 In the Spider's Lair *32/140 Justin Finch-Fletchley *33/140 Lockhart's Lecture *34/140 Mandrake *35/140 Memory Charm *36/140 Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom *37/140 Molly Weasley *38/140 Nimbus Two Thousand and One *39/140 No Hands *40/140 Norwegian Ridgeback *41/140 Percy Weasley *42/140 Petrified *43/140 Phoenix Tears *44/140 Potions Test *45/140 Professor Pomona Sprout *46/140 Reparo *47/140 Rogue Bludger *48/140 Ron, Youngest Brother *49/140 Serpensortia *50/140 Slytherin Common Room *51/140 Spiders' Exodus *52/140 Venomous Tentacular Juice *53/140 The Weasley Twins *54/140 Whomping Willow *55/140 Wizard Chess *56/140 Angel's Trumpet Draught *57/140 Blocked! *58/140 Blocked Barrier *59/140 Bundimun Ooze *60/140 Caught! *61/140 Caught by Snape *62/140 Checked! *63/140 Cleansweep Five *64/140 Counter Curse *65/140 Dragon-Dung Compost *66/140 Earmuffs *67/140 Endless Sandwiches *68/140 Floo Powder *69/140 Forgotten Password *70/140 Invisibility Section *71/140 Keeping Dobby Quiet *72/140 Locked In *73/140 Lockhart's Hair-Care Potions *74/140 Magical Mess Remover *75/140 Manticore *76/140 Potions Project *77/140 Prickly Porcupine *78/140 Pure-Blood *79/140 Rabbit Slippers *80/140 Rainy-Day Match *81/140 Second-Hand Robe Shop *82/140 Self-Shuffling Cards *83/140 Sherbet Lemon *84/140 Swelling Solution *85/140 Through the Floo *86/140 Twirl *87/140 Umbrella Flowers *88/140 Venomous Tentacula *89/140 Wattlebird *90/140 Windy-Day Match *91/140 Aparecium *92/140 Backfire! *93/140 Badgered Boy *94/140 Beater's Bat *95/140 Beetle Buttons *96/140 Catching Apples *97/140 Chudley Cannons Robes *98/140 Copper Cauldron *99/140 Death-Cap Draught *100/140 Deboning *101/140 Dizziness Draught *102/140 Engorgement Charm *103/140 Evanesce *104/140 Family Ghoul *105/140 Fatiguing Fusion *106/140 Flacking *107/140 Freezing Charm *108/140 Garden Gnome *109/140 Gryffindor Lion *110/140 Guide to Household Pests *111/140 Hair-Raising Potion *112/140 Hawkshead Formation *113/140 Hermione's Note *114/140 History of Magic Homework *115/140 Hover Charm *116/140 Howler *117/140 Hufflepuff Badger *118/140 Invisible Ink *119/140 Leaping Toadstools *120/140 Overdue Homework *121/140 Pepperup Potion *122/140 Potions Homework *123/140 Ransacked! *124/140 Ravenclaw Eagle *125/140 Restoration Potion *126/140 Revealer *127/140 Rose Growth *128/140 Shooting Star *129/140 Slinking Ferret *130/140 Slow-Acting Venom *131/140 Slytherin Serpent *132/140 Slytherin Steals *133/140 Training Programme *134/140 Vanishing Cabinet *135/140 Zig-Zag *136/140 Care of Magical Creatures *137/140 Charms *138/140 Potions *139/140 Quidditch *140/140 Transfiguration Cartes leçons Les cartes leçons sont communes aux différentes séries et permettent de jouer les autres cartes. Soins aux créatures magiques (cours).jpg|Soins aux créatures magiques Enchantements (cours).jpg|Enchantements Potions (cours).jpg|Potions Métamorphose (cours).jpg|Métamorphose Carte non publiée Sorcier Collant.jpg|Sorcier Collant Illustrateurs *Daren Bader *James Bernardin *Mark Brill *Dennis Calero *Doug Chaffee *Michael T. Collins *George Davis *David Day *Kevin Dobler *Dave Dorman *Shanth Enjeti *Patrick Faricy *Melissa Ferreira *Scott M. Fischer *Jon Foster *Keith Garletts *Thomas Gianni *Lars Grant-West *Kim Graham *D. Alexander Gregory *Greg Hildebrandt *Tim Hildebrandt *Alex Horley *Michael Koelsch *Jeff Laubenstein *Scott Lewis *Larry MacDougall *Hugo Martin *Kevin McCann *Monte Michael Moore *Jim Nelson *Bob Petillo *Allan Pollack *Darrell Riche *David A. Roach *Mark Romanoski *Romas *Cindy Salans Rosenheim *Zina Saunders *Chris Seaman *Ron Spears *Ron Spencer *Ken Steacy *Arnie Swekel *Tony Szczudlo *Ben Thompson *Pete Venters *Marcelo Vignali *Tommy Zimmerman Anecdotes *Le coffret collector DVD et le coffret collector VHS du film Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers de 2001 comprenaient trois paquets de onze cartes de ce jeu. *Wizards of the Coast abandonne la production en février 2003 et supprime le site internet de ce jeu en octobre 2003. Liens externes *Site officiel Wizard of the Coast *Site officiel Harry Potter Trading Card Game sur Warner Bros.co.uk *Pojo's Harry Potter *Le jeu de cartes Harry Potter *Harry Potter TCG sur Catawiki en:Harry Potter Trading Card Game es:Harry Potter Trading Card Game Catégorie:Harry Potter Trading Card Game